Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon
| image = 322b - Something's Coming.jpg | caption = Isabella, Candace, Rhode Island, and Ohio see a boulder heading towards them. | season = 3 | production = 322b | broadcast = 144 | story = Jim Bernstein | write= | storyboards = | ws = Bernie Petterson Michael Diederich | director = Jay Lender | us = January 20, 2012 | international = February 26, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America) | xd = January 16, 2012 | pairedwith = "Agent Doof" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After locating and retrieving the Amulet of Juatchdoon, adventuring archeologist duo Ohio Flynn (Phineas Flynn) and Rhode Island Fletcher (Ferb Fletcher) set off to South America to help Damsel in Distress Isabella find the Lost Temple of Juatchadoon and her missing mother. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has other plans for the amulet - to awaken the evil corn colossus to give him the power to destroy the world. Episode Summary During the summer of 1914, the adventurous duo of Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher embark on their latest quest; to retrieve the lost Amulet of Juatchadoon from a cave in India. They complete the task with little effort, but as they make their escape, they are halted by a parka wearing Doofenshmirtz and his robotic henchman Norm. When an encounter with the abominable snowman interrupts the confrontation with their nemeses, Ohio and Rhode Island manage to flee in their biplane. Meanwhile, Doof and Norm do not catch them and gets chased by the abominable snowman instead. They land in Panama, where they rest in a trading post to discuss their plans to find the Temple of Juatchadoon. There, they meet Isabella, whose mother had supposedly set off to find the said temple but subsequently went missing. She seeks their cooperation to find her. Though it is against Ohio's principles to help another adventuring archaeologist, he agrees to help her. At the same time, they attract the attention and interest of a journalist, Candace, who has been trying to document the duo for a story in the newspaper and she tags along with them. Perry the Platypus puts on a fedora and meets with Monogram and Carl. After being told by the superior to replace his fedora with a fez, he receives his mission; to stop Doofenshmirtz from reaching the Temple of Juatchadoon. Meanwhile, Ohio and Rhode Island with Isabella and Candace reach the vicinity of the Temple of Juatchadoon with the help of Madi Rose skipper Baljeet and his first mate Buford. The four disembark from the boat and after a short hike on foot they reach the temple. After navigating around the temple's booby trap-riddled interior, they manage to reach its central chamber. However, they are captured by Doofenshmirtz. He lets Isabella out of the cage and she reveals herself to have been working for Doofenshmirtz, much to Ohio's disdain. She hands the Amulet of Juatchadoon over to Doofenshmirtz, who subsequently betrays her and pushes her into a trench in the floor at the bottom of which her mother (for whom she had begun working for Doofenshmirtz in the first place) is already trapped. With the amulet, Doofenshmirtz awakens the Corn Colossus of the temple. Just then, Perry makes a dramatic entrance with a musical performance and background dancers. He frees Ohio, Rhode Island, Candace, Isabella and Vivian before turning his attention towards foiling Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz scoffs at Perry's efforts at stopping him and sends the corn colossus his way. However, Ohio turns the colossus's attention towards his group by breaking a corn cob in half. He then makes a run for it with the rest of his group as it follows in pursuit. Perry and Doofenshmirtz are left alone in the temple's central chamber. They briefly tangle over the amulet before Perry uses his gadget-rigged fez to snatch it from the rogue archaeologist. Ohio's group finds themselves cornered on the top of the pyramid with the corn colossus (which is now on fire because of one of the booby traps) closing in on them. As all hope for their escape is lost, the fez/mini-helicopter delivers the amulet to the group in peril. For a moment, they hesitate to try and activate it before Ohio smashes it with a rock. The corn colossus pops into popcorn and a massive crevice opens itself up through Panama, with the Temple of Juatchadoon itself in the center. The temple is shattered by the force and the group falls in. They are later rescued by Baljeet and Buford with their boat. As they head back for civilization, Isabella solemnly apologizes to Ohio for double-crossing them. Candace discovers the photos she had taken of the journey with her camera along with the camera itself are destroyed. As Ohio summarizes what had happened, he remembers they owe their survival to the platypus who revealed itself in the temple, but is puzzled on the fact that the being who came to their rescue was a platypus. Rhode Island simply categorizes it as among the many mysteries they would encounter. Although, he is confused about the fez because "we're not in Egypt". Transcript Songs *''Don't Look Down'' *''Perry in a Fez'' End Credits A repeat of Perry in a Fez. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Rhode Island's (Ferb's) Line What'cha doin'? By Lawrence: By Isabella: Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks through the trading post that's having an ice-cream fight, headed upstairs and goes to a curtain. I know what we're gonna do today Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode takes place in 1914. *Episode first revealed on page 10 of the Across the 2nd Dimension Official Movie Magazine in an interview with Dan and Swampy and was at the time only known as Untitled 20th Century Indiana Jones-style episode. *''Juatchadoon'' is a spoof of Isabella's line "Whatcha Doin'?" *Unlike Phineas, Ohio states that he works for profit. *None of the characters portrayed by the Flynn-Fletchers in this episode seem to be related. *After about a decade of work, the present-day Panama Canal was completed in 1914, the same year as the events of this episode. *First time that Isabella has betrayed Phineas and Ferb. **However this was her 1914 counterpart. *First time that Ohio (Phineas) is actually mad at Isabella, which has never happened throughout the show's series. *Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher's names are dedicated to the states of Ohio and Rhode Island in U.S.A. *Second episode with the "X and the Temple of Y" name. The first was "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *Second time Phineas, Ferb, and Doofenshmirtz are in the Himalayas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Doofenshmirtz wears the same winter outfit he wore in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". *Second time Doofenshmirtz rolls down the side of a mountain in a giant snowball. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *A monkey that swings by as the scene changes to Panama makes the same sound as the endangered tangerine orangutan. ("Bad Hair Day") *Eighth time that Isabella's ears were seen. ("Got Game?", "That Sinking Feeling", "Robot Rodeo", "The Secret of Success", "My Fair Goalie", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Doof Dynasty") *Fifth time Phineas and Ferb (or at least versions of them) interact with Doofenshmirtz. ("Wizard of Odd", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Doof Dynasty", "Excaliferb") *Third time the phrase "Thank you very much" is heard. ("Hide and Seek", "The Beak") *Third time Phineas gets angry. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Second time Candace uses a camera as proof, but not for busting. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Second time a character says "O.M.G.", the first was Busting Candace in "Split Personality". *Second episode to use Perry's theme in an non-instrumental form in the episode. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *The state of Ohio is mentioned for a third time ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"); this time it was used as a name for Phineas's counterpart. *Fourth time Isabella interacts with Doofenshmirtz. ("Chez Platypus", "Wizard of Odd" and "Doof Dynasty") *Fourth episode in a row to not take place in the present day. ("Tri-Stone Area", "Doof Dynasty", "Excaliferb") *Tenth episode that starts with, "Phineas and Ferb" ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). *The Chupacabra is mentioned in this episode, but makes it debut in "La Candace-Cabra". Production Information *This episode was aired in Disney XD On Demand on January 13, 2012. *This is the first segment since "Nerds of a Feather" to have it air on Disney XD first. *This episode was originally announced as the "Unnamed 20th Century Indiana Jones Style episode". International Premieres *February 26, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *March 24, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *April 2, 2012 (Disney Channel Australia) *April 8, 2012 (Disney XD Scandinavia) *April 21, 2012 (Disney Channel India) *May 5, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) *June 16, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *June 19, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *September 14, 2012 (Family Channel) *December 15, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) Errors *The map showing the location of Kathmandu depicts modern-day boundaries between countries; in 1914 both Bangladesh and Pakistan were part of British India. *When Norm grabs Ohio and Rhode Island, he has his freckles, but when Ohio asks Doofenshmirtz why he was slow clapping, they were gone. When we came back to a full view of Norm, his freckles are back. *When everyone is running from the rats, Isabella's hair overlaps Ohio's nose. *When the Perry the Platypus theme plays, Isabella is shown inside the cage with Ohio and Rhode Island while she should be trapped in the ditch with Vivian. When the scene shifts back to the ditch, she is there. *When the Perry the Platypus theme plays, the color order of the dancers on each side was red, pink, red, pink. When the song ends, the order on each side is pink, red, pink, red. *When Ohio is about to smash the Amulet, his neck overlaps his clothes for a moment. *Near the end, when the gang gets on the boat, Isabella is wearing her pith helmet, but after the shot of Baljeet and throughout the rest of the episode's duritation, Isabella's pith helmet is taken off, but we don't know where she put it. *When Candace opens the back of her camera to check the film, her arm goes behind her body. *When Perry puts on his Fez, he takes his fedora off and leaves it with Monogram. Later, when he uses the gadgets in the fez and it flies off, he's wearing his fedora underneath the fez. However, he could have had another fedora. *The Panama Canal is not a sea-level canal as depicted in the episode, but rather a multi-level canal with locks to move ships up and down. *Fezzes (plural of fez) actually originated in Turkey, not Egypt. *In the very last shot of the boat going away, Rhode Island is suddenly dressed like his present counterpart and New Hampshire's pith helmet is missing. *During the shot of Isabella running on the spike roller, her eyes are black instead of blue. Continuity None. Allusions *'Indiana Jones' - The style of the episode is based on the Indiana Jones Series, and the title is a reference to the 2nd movie, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. The names Ohio and Rhode Island are references to the fact that Indiana is also the name of a state. Isabella betraying Phineas and Ferb is a reference to how Elsa betrayed Indy in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. The clothes Doofenshmirtz wears inside the temple are similar to those of Dr. Belloq from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Also Phineas, Ferb and Vivian all have names that are similar to Indiana Jones (names of places). Perry's entrance with the "back up singers" is very similar to the opening sequence of Temple of Doom. Ohio and Rhode Island are also chased by a giant boulder, as Indy was in Raiders of the Lost Ark. As the temple is crumbling, Doofenshmirtz remarks "Probably my face will melt now, and for what?" which is a reference to the fates of Arnold Toht and Colonol Dietrich at the end of Raiders. *''The African Queen'' - Baljeet's clothing and tough-guy demeanor along with the boat he operates seem to refer to the Humphrey Bogart classic. *'Pez '- The "Fez Dispenser" is a parody of this famous candy dispenser. *''Jurassic Park'' - The roar of the abominable snowman sounds like a T-Rex from the movie. *''King Kong'' - Doofenshmirtz's idea to take the Corn Colossus to New York to perform on Broadway is what the explorers in the 1933 original and its 2005 remake did with the eponymous giant gorilla. *''Men in Black'' - Ohio (Phineas) distracts the Corn Colossus by destroying an ear of corn, much the same way that Agent J attracts the attention of the Bug by destroying a roach in the final battle scene of that movie. *'Illuminati - '''When Agent P makes his entrance, he is then told to wear a fez. After this we find out that the Organization without a Cool Acronym is renamed "Secret Order" without a Cool Acronym. "Secret Order" could possibly referring to the "Order of Illuminati", or the '''Bavarian Illuminati, '''a secret society based on the subject. *'Hamlet''' - "The world holds many mysteries, but what seems strange to one maybe commonplace to another" may have been inspired by Shakespeare's famous, "There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy." *'The Separation of Panama from Colombia' and Panama Canal - Panama separating from Central America is similar to Panama separating from Colombia in 1903. Also, this episode shows how the Panama Canal is being created. Cast *Vincent Martella as Ohio Flynn *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Rhode Island Fletcher *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Eileen Galindo as New Hampshire Garcia-Shapiro *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *John Viener as Norm es:Phineas y Ferb y el Templo de "Kestanacien" pt-br:Phineas e Ferb no Templo de Juatchadoon Category:Episodes Category:Time Shift Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ferb Fletcher